


Sleep

by thephilosophah



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-07
Updated: 2015-02-07
Packaged: 2018-03-10 23:06:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3306707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thephilosophah/pseuds/thephilosophah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short thing with no purpose of existence whatsoever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleep

Jade stretched her arms over her head and rubbed a hand over her face to get rid of the lingering drowsiness. Feeling rubber against her nose, she took a look at her hand and remembered the dream she just had. She moved some of her colorful reminders around until she was satisfied that she wouldn’t forget anything important.

She stood up and stretched her entire body. Bec appeared and, as she made her way to her wardrobe, nudged his head against her hip. She patted him in acknowledgement and tapped the pumpkin icon on her wardrobifier, causing her everyday outfit to appear on her.

Bec disappeared in a wave of green and the room changed. Jade found herself seated on a big branch of a tree on the outskirts of the forest. She could still see her house. The sun was blocked by the leaves and the breeze was comfortable. She looked down to where Bec was laid in all his glory and taking a nap.

He had some great ideas. Might as well.

Jade closed her eyes and rested her back against the trunk of the tree. She listened to the animals of the forest going about their daily business and let one of her legs swing back and forth. She fell asleep.

Didn’t she?

She woke up in the dark and cold and it didn’t smell like the sea or the forest or the ground. It smelled wrong, metal and cold and empty. Her eyes adjusted but all she saw was yellow. It took her more than a moment to remember she was on a battleship flashing through void.

She got off the freezing floor and onto the sofa she had been in before she fell off. It was warm. Not quite like the sun back home, but not as cold as the floor either. She brought a hand up.

There was one blue reminder on it, the only one she’d kept.

She took it off.

Letting the hand complete its ascend, she touched one of the ears on the top of her head, and patted it in acknowledgement.


End file.
